La Cacería
by Johnny Ficker
Summary: Era una simple misión de buscar y destruir, como podría acabar mal?


**La Cacería.**

… **.**

Diez turnos, habían sido los diez turnos más largos para los pilotos del escuadrón de helicópteros de asalto. Por ocho turnos habían estado buscando y matando a sus presas, por dos turnos habían perseguido a los tanques alemanes que tenían que destruir, y este sería el turno definitivo. Este sería el momento que tanto habían estado esperando los pilotos del escuadrón de helicópteros rusos, esto terminaría de una vez por todas.

… **.**

Todo había comenzado hace tiempo, las naciones de Alemania y Rusia habían estado compitiendo por ver cuál era la mejor nación entre los dos. Por años habían estado expandiendo sus fronteras, construyendo ciudades, haciéndose aliados de otras ciudades de estado, y habían llegado a conquistar mayor parte de su región, eliminando a otras civilizaciones en el proceso.

Pero aún no era suficiente para los dos.

Por muchos turnos empezaron a discutir uno con el otro sobre quien era mejor, y esto solo hizo que las hostilidades entre las dos naciones crecieran, se esperaba que la guerra empezara en cualquier momento.

Hasta que llego el día en el que aquel barril de pólvora exploto, y las dos naciones entraron en guerra. Y pensar que lo que había encendido la chispa causante de la explosión fue una disputa por ver quien se quedaba con una plantación de cítricos entre las fronteras de las dos naciones.

Durante los próximos turnos millones de vidas habían sido terminadas, miles de máquinas de guerra y vehículos habían sido destruidos, y muchas ciudades habían sido reducidas a escombros. Pero lo peor de todo: cientos de plantaciones de cítricos habían sido quemadas. El mundo no podría ser un lugar más caótico.

Y así fue, por muchos años, que las dos naciones se habían empezado a destruir a sí mismas por una guerra que nunca terminaría.

… **.**

La fortaleza rusa en el bosque estaba en un estado deplorable, una batalla había acabado hace tiempo. Los tanques alemanes tenían la misión de destruir aquella fortaleza y aniquilar a cualquiera que estuviese adentro de ella. Pero gracias a la estrategia, defensa, y pensamiento rápido, los rusos pudieron hacer que el enemigo se retirara. Una gran victoria para los soldados de la fortaleza, pero esa victoria vino con un precio.

Un famoso general ruso encargado de defender la fortaleza había muerto mientras defendía su posición para que sus soldados pudieran preparar los explosivos que destruirían los tanques alemanes, haciéndolos retirarse del campo de batalla.

Una muerte honorable que no sería en vano.

Los alemanes pagarían caro por esto.

Unos días después, al escuadrón de helicópteros de asalto se les dio la misión de destruir las fuerzas alemanas que habían escapado del lugar, ninguno de ellos tenía que quedar vivo.

En los próximos ocho turnos los helicópteros habían eliminado a muchos enemigos, no dejando a nadie vivo por el camino, pero aún tenían que encontrar a los tanques responsables de todo el desastre causado.

Los helicópteros estaban a punto de volver a la base, cuando uno de ellos pudo ver a uno de los tanques alemanes moviéndose rápidamente por el bosque.

Hora de terminar el trabajo.

Durante dos turnos los helicópteros habían estado persiguiendo a los tanques que se movían por el bosque. Los tanques se movían habilidosamente, evitando toda clase de misiles que les disparaban los helicópteros desde el cielo.

Era impresionante la destreza y el manejo de los pilotos de los tanques, los pilotos rusos tenían que admitir eso.

Cruzaron por toda clase de terreno, pero aún así no escapaban de la vista de la amenaza aérea que los perseguía. Todo parecía perdido para los alemanes, hasta que ellos decidieron pasar por unas montañas, perdiendo de vista temporalmente a los helicópteros. Pudieron ganar un poco de tiempo para su retirada, ellos ya sabían a donde tenían que ir.

Después de algún tiempo la costa del océano estaba frente a ellos, con algunos botes alemanes ya preparados para su llegada y retirada. No había tiempo que perder, tenían que subir de una vez.

Al momento que los barcos empezaron su travesía por el agua, los helicópteros rusos aparecen en el cielo, listos para destruir a su enemigo.

… **.**

Solo había que volar sobre el agua, presionar un botón, y destruir a los barcos alemanes para que todo esto acabara.

Los helicópteros siguieron adelante, volando por encima del agua.

Se acercaron.

Prepararon los misiles.

Apuntaron.

Se prepararon para disparar, a punto de apretar el botón para terminar su cacería de una vez por…

'' **¡NO DISPAREN, REPITO, NO DISPAREN!''**

¿Espera, que fue eso? La voz había venido de la radio en los helicópteros. Quien estaba hablando era de uno de los oficiales a cargo de una base rusa cercana, él era quien estaba a cargo de los helicópteros y la misión.

¿Pero… qué fue lo que acaba de decir?

'' **¡No disparen, solo vuelvan a la base!''**

¿En verdad estaba diciendo eso?

-¿Señor, se puede saber qué demonios está pasando?- Había dicho uno de los pilotos de helicóptero, confundido completamente por la inesperada orden del oficial.

'' **Ya es demasiado tarde, entraron al agua, no hay nada más que hacer por ahora. ''**

¿Nada más… que hacer? ¿De que estaba hablando este loco? El enemigo estaba en frente de ellos, solo tenían que disparar y derribar a los barcos y su trabajo estaría hecho. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de aquel oficial al hacer tal decisión?

-¿Señor, sabe lo que nos está pidiendo, verdad? Nosotros solo podríamos volar sobre el agua y derribarlos-. Dijo otro de los pilotos, tan confundido como sus compañeros.

'' **No podemos dispararles, enviaremos nuestros barcos para poder subir los helicópteros y así seguir a los barcos enemigos. Así tiene que ser la cosa, esa es la lógica del juego. ''**

No disparar, esperar a que lleguen barcos aliados, subir los helicópteros, y seguir a los barcos enemigos... ¿era esto una clase de broma? ¿Qué clase de lógica era esa? ¿De qué juego estaba hablando?

Los barcos enemigos se estaban alejando. ¡Toda esta persecución estaba a punto de terminar y ahora los estaban dejando escapar por una clase de lógica sin sentido!

'' **Ahora quiero que aterricen los helicópteros y los preparen para el abordaje adentro de nuestros barcos. ''**

-Señor, sin ofender, pero… esto es lo más estúpido que ha dicho. ¿En verdad cree usted que algo malo vaya a pasar una vez que volemos sobre el agua?- Dijo uno de los pilotos de mala gana.

'' **No cuestione la lógica de este mundo, camarada, así son las cosas por una razón. ''**

 **-¿** Así son las cosas? ¡Señor, esto es lo más ridículo que hemos hecho! No me venga con esa tontería de que así son las cosas y esa estúpida clase de lógica.- Los pilotos ya se estaban empezando a molestar.

-¡Al diablo, terminare esto de una buena vez!- Uno de los pilotos empezó a mover su helicóptero hacia adelante, listo para atacar a los barcos y terminar toda esta locura.

-Yo me voy con el-. Otro de los pilotos decidió que había tenido suficiente de esto, así que avanzo con su compañero.

'' **¡NO SE MUEVAN HACIA EL AGUA, SE LOS ADVIERTO!''**

 **-** No puedo seguir con esta tontería, señor.- El piloto sonaba molesto por todo esto, solo quería acabar con todo y volver a la base.

'' **¡DETENGANSE AHORA MISMO, ES EN SERIO! ''**

Empezaron a preparar sus misiles.

 **-** Vamos, como si nos fuera a pasar algo por movernos de…-.

El piloto nunca alcanzo a terminar de hablar, ya que al momento de momento de moverse por encima del agua los helicópteros habían explotado, formando entre los dos una gran bola de fuego. Los restos de los helicópteros cayeron al agua, no quedaba nada. Mientras tanto los demás pilotos habían quedado perplejos por lo que acababan de ver.

¿Qué acabo de pasar?

¿Cómo había pasado esto?

¿Cómo fue eso posible?

¿Qué clase de brujería era esta?

Esto no era posible, los helicópteros estaban en buenas condiciones al salir, y no había indicios de que algún explosivo o misil los hubiera destruido, nada de esto tenía sentido.

¡Los helicópteros simplemente explotaron como nada!

'' **Y esto, camaradas, es lo que pasa por no obedecer las reglas del juego. Nuestros barcos ya van en camino, mejor vayan preparándose. ''**

Los pilotos no prestaban atención al oficial, aún no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, la cacería ya no les importaba ahora mismo, solo lo que había acabado de ocurrir.

¿Cómo era posible que un helicóptero pudiera explotar tan pronto estuviera sobre el agua?

'' **Sé que esto es confuso para ustedes, y para mí también. Solo… no piensen en esto más, ya que cuestionar esto solo traería más preguntas. Solo obedezcan las reglas del juego… cambio y fuera. ''**

Desde ese día los pilotos no siguieron cuestionando nada, se podría decir que ya lo habían visto todo.


End file.
